Unnoticed
by Snuffy5
Summary: 0o; I dunno. I hate summeries. Just read it! Please r/r


Unnoticed  
  
An Invader Zim Fan Fiction by Rosie Hamill  
  
(BEGIN)  
  
Zim screamed as he darted behind the trees. His gnomes had a malfunction, and they were attacking everything! A red lazer flew past his ear. Zim was panting hard. He had to get to the door... but how? He thought. Suddenly a familiar face caught his eye. Dib.  
  
"Hey, Zim." He said, a cocky smile curling on his lips. "Any new plans for world domination?" he said sarcastically.  
  
Zim put a finger on his lips. "SSSSSSSSSSH!"  
  
"What?" Suddenly, one of the gnomes turned to him and two red lazers flew out at him. He staggered backward and fell to his knees. 'Great. Now I've gotta help that little twit. But how do I get to him, and to my house without being burnt to a crisp?' He took out his combuster, and aimed for the malfunctioning gnome. 'Steady... steady...' POW! Right in the back of his inanimate head. Zim ran to Dib and turned him over. It looked pretty bad. 'Drat... there's no way his inferior human medical technology could save him now... I'll have to take him in. He'll die otherwise.'  
  
Zim managed to drag him down to the lab. He put him in the healing activation tube and programmed it to "Humanoid." He sat at his computer screen, sending a message to his best friend, and lover, on Irk. Kino.  
  
His lips curled into a smile as he read the transmission he had sent him. Yes, he. Zim was gay, but he didn't care. Homosexuality was quite popular on Irk. Why the humanoids thought it was wrong was a mystery to Zim. Maybe they were just stupid. Yes, that made sense.  
  
Dib cracked open an eye. Where was he? Everything was a violent shade of maroon. Then his eyes fell to a familiar face, Zim. He tried to sit up, but found he was in too much pain to move.  
  
Something beeped. "Master, the humanoid is concious. Awaiting orders."  
  
Zim turned around in his chair and smiled lightly at Dib. "Let him remain concious for a short amount of time. Wait for my signal."  
  
It beeped again. "Yes, Zim."  
  
"So you're finally awake? Luckily, your condition is stable." He said, looking at some papers that was coming out of something that looked like a printer, only with the Irken crest on it.  
  
"Where am I...? What happened?" Dib said vaguely, touching his forehead. "The last thing I remember was seeing a lawn gnome with bright red eyes."  
  
Zim chuckled darkly. "Yes, the lawn gnome had a malfunction. It was shooting at everything that moved."  
  
"So this is your lab?" Dib said, looking around.  
  
"Yes, this is my lab. I checked you for any type of weaponry and found a camera." 'DRAT!' he thought angrilly. Then his eyes snapped open when he saw Zim was not in his costume.  
  
"Zim... your eyes... their red."  
  
"Dib... your brain... it's small." He said sarcastically. "You forget I'm an alien, remember?" He turned back to the computer screen. He started to type rapidly.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing that concerns you. But if you must know, I'm writing to my lover on Irk, Kino."  
  
"Kino? Is she nice?"  
  
"Oh, very. He's got a wondeful personality."  
  
"HE'S got a wonderful personality?!" Dib said, flabbergasted, "Zim... your not... gay?"  
  
"You wanna make something of it, peanut head?" Zim said dangerously. "Yes, I am gay. Homosexuality is very normal on Irk."  
  
Dib stared, trying to take this all in. He was gay. Why did he feel happy about this? He quickly shook the feeling off. He stared up at the thing covering him. It reflected him. He tilted his head. Dib had just realized that he had tubes attached to almost every body part, and that he was almost totally naked, except he was in boxers.  
  
"Computer," Zim said suddenly, "release the sleeping gas. His condition is still wobbly."  
  
It beeped. "Yes, Master."   
  
Dib suddenly found himself very sleepy. He closed his eyes and drifted off into a long, dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dib awoke so warm and so very sleepy, he wanted to drift back off to sleep, again. But something stopped him. Someone was singing, and they were singing very well. He managed to turn his head and saw that ther person singing was Zim. He blinked.  
  
"My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all  
The morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all  
And even if I could it'd all be grey, but your picture on my wall  
It reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad  
I drank too much last night, got bills to pay, my head just feels in pain  
I missed the bus and there'll be hell today, I'm late for work again  
And even if I'm there, they'll all imply that I might not last the day  
And then you call me and it's not so bad, it's not so bad and  
I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life  
Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life  
Push the door, I'm home at last and I'm soaking through and through  
Then you hand me a towel and all I see is you  
And even if my house falls down, I wouldn't have a clue  
Because you're near me and   
I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life  
Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life"   
  
Zim sang, glancing at different windows at his computer. As he finished, he turned it off and stood up. "Computer, make sure Dib- I mean, the humanoid, is completed with the healing process as soon as he reaches conciousness."  
  
It beeped in affermation.  
  
Dib drifted back off to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Zim walked into his lab, with GIR at his feet. He looked up at Dib. He was still asleep. Zim heared the slow beeping of the healer activation tube, which indicated his heart was beating.He grinned to himself as he sat down at his computer and activated it. He began to look through his messages, and stopped at one. He looked at in and scrolled down. "Zim, with my deepest regret... blah blah blah... we have been told... yada yada yada, here we go. Your lover, Kino has-" he stopped cold and screamed.  
  
Dib's eyes shot open as he sat up and looked around. Zim was staring at the screen blankly, his chin on the keypad. His crimson eyes were wide with shock. GIR was running in circles around his chair, but Zim didn't seem to notice. He was too preoccupied with what he was reading. Dib blinked. "Zim?"  
  
Zim's head fell on the keypad and he sobbed uncontrollably. "Your condition is stable, you may leave now," he said between huge sobs. Dib sat up and looked at the message. It was in Irken. Drat. How was he supposed to know what "Lioza" meant?   
  
AN: "Lioza" in Irken means "died"   
  
"Zim, what's wrong?"  
  
"Kino has... has..." he broke down.  
  
"Has what? What did Kino do?"  
  
"Died..." he said weakly.  
  
(End of Chapter 1)  
  
Long. Sheesh. Oh well. I'll write more, I promise!!! 


End file.
